The present invention relates to systems and methods for forming ink impressions on paper and, more specifically, to such systems and methods for applying ink from an absorbent pad to an inking surface to be inked.
The present invention relates ink stamping systems and methods in which an ink impression is formed on an impression carrying member that forms a stamping surface. The ink is applied to a stamp member on which a design is formed in bas relief. The stamp member with ink thereon is brought into contact with the carrying member such that ink is transferred to the stamping surface of the carrying member to form an ink impression in a configuration corresponding to the design on the stamp member.
The present invention is of particular importance in the formation of artistic rather than commercial ink impressions. Ink stamping systems for use by art stampers are designed and constructed primarily to obtain a high quality ink impression, with flexibility of use also being of importance. Considerations such as repeatability of the ink impression, ease of use. and durability of the stamping devices are of lesser importance than in the commercial ink stamping environment. Art stamping uses the same basic ink stamping process as commercial ink stamping but has evolved to allow much finer control over the details and quality of the resulting ink impression. The principles of the present invention also have application to commercial ink stamping, however.
The present invention specifically relates to the application of ink from an inking member to what will be referred to as an inking surface. The inking surface may be the surface of an impression carrying member such as a sheet of paper or the stamping surface of a stamp member. If the inking surface is formed by the impression carrying member, the ink impression is directly formed by the inking member. If the inking surface is formed by a stamp member, ink is applied first to a stamp member and the stamp member is brought into contact with the impression carrying member to form the ink impression.
The inking member may be formed by a number of structures. For example, the inking member can be formed by an ink-impregnated inking pad or wheel, depending upon whether the ink is to be transferred to the inking surface in a discrete portion or a continuous band. Alternatively, the inking member may be in the form of a planar or cylindrical rubber stamp or stamping wheel.
More specifically, inking members may be formed by conventional rubber stamps in both planar form and in a cylindrical wheel for the formation of continuous images. Inking members have also long been sold in the form of ink-impregnated absorbent pads having a planar pad surface. A product available from the assignee of the present invention under the trademark COLOR TOOLBOX contains a stylus assembly comprising a handle with detachable ink pad tips. Inking wheels have long been used as part of inking assemblies that form a continuous, repeated ink image.
The need exists for improved, cost effective methods of handling inking members such as rubber stamps and ink-impregnated absorbent pads.
The present invention may be embodied as a system for applying ink to an inking surface. The system comprises a handle, at least one intermediate member, and an inking assembly. The inking assembly comprises a support member and an inking member. The intermediate member is attached to the handle, and the support member attaches the inking member to the intermediate member. The handle is displaced to bring the inking member into contact with the inking surface to transfer ink from the inking member to the inking surface.
The inking member can be in the form of a flat pad or a wheel. The intermediate member will be same regardless of the form of the inking member, but the support member is specifically adapted to support either a flat pad or a wheel.